In enclosures such as CATV nodes, for example Scientific-Atlanta's Gainmaker® or 1 GHz node, cable management is typically difficult as enclosures get smaller and capability expands. In outdoor enclosures this is particularly difficult due to the minimal amount of free space and the fact that the upper and lower housing halves are closed up together and compress the cables inside. Sometimes the housing does not seal properly. Additionally, when housings are opened and closed, the cables within the housing move around and flex.
It is known in CATV nodes to have a foldout or pivoting tray in one half of the housing or enclosure. This tray is often moved to gain access to components underneath. When the tray is moved, the fiber optic cables collected in the tray are disrupted. This is because the fiber optic cable is wrapped around clamps in the corners of the tray and, when moving the tray, these cables become entangled with one another. Once the cables become entangled, they become difficult to use resulting in a significant loss of time. However, it is desirable to minimize the amount of fiber optical cable that is moved when servicing a node. What is needed is a way to coil fiber optic cable and retain the fiber optic connectors within the enclosure without moving them within the enclosure while servicing the node until each of the fiber optic cables are needed.